Pokemon La piedra del Dios
by canis lumpus
Summary: ¿de donde salieron estas criaturas?, ¿Cuál es su propósito?, ¿Que sucedió con los animales? ... Ash, sus viejos amigos, su rival y la extraña chica nueva deberán descubrirlo si es que quieren salvar al mundo de Hinnow y su ejército de legendarios.


Hace 20 años, Hinnow, el creador del universo, veía como los seres humanos se revolcaban en la escoria de la violencia, los secuestros, las drogas, las guerras y la miseria.

Sabía que esos inmundos seres ya no tenían remedio, por lo que decidió acabar con ellos. Para ello, envió a seis de sus ángeles, conocidos ahora como mew. Cada uno de ellos cargaba con una piedra misteriosa en su interior; las llamadas piedras del Dios. Esas piedras contenían el poder de todos los elementos del planeta, quien al estar en contacto con algún ser, se fusionaría con el mismo, provocando la creación de una nueva especie.

Estas piedras inicialmente estaban planeadas para repoblar la tierra en cuando los mew acabaran con los humanos. Sin embargo, uno de ellos no tardó en ser descubierto. Los investigadores de la época, a costa de muchos intentos, lograron capturarlo y con esto, fue llevado al laboratorio con el objeto de prepararlo para análisis. Pero cuando intentó resistirse, los científicos lo encerraron en el cuarto de gas y le dieron muerte. Al diseccionarlo, se percataron de la presencia de esta extraña piedra.

Como se trataba de algo desconocido para ellos, primero probaron exponiendo a una rata para asegurarse de que sus efectos no fueran perjudiciales para el hombre. Lo que sucedió después fue algo que ninguno de los allí presentes olvidarían jamás… el pequeño animal se revolcó con brusquedad, parecía agonizante, el rostro se le desfiguraba, su cuerpo aumentó de tamaño hasta que, ante la inmensa sorpresa de aquellos científicos, una nueva y mejorada especie de roedor se posaba frente a ellos. Una rata de mayores proporciones de apariencia graciosa, color púrpura y grandes colmillos se encontraba ante ellos con su piel erizada y su mirada amenazante.

-¿¡Q…que rayos significa… esto? -Dijo uno de ellos mientras de manera cautelosa se acercaba a aquella misteriosa criatura.

-Yo n…no lo se… crees que debamos informar de esto a Oak? –Mencionó el científico que se encontraba a su lado.

-Creo que eso sería lo más conveniente… pero primero debemos tomar la muestra de sangre antes de cualquier otra cosa.- Dijo el que era, aparentemente, el de mayor edad que se encontraba un tanto aislado del resto.

Dicho esto, una pequeña grúa de garras potentes tomó a la extraña rata, y al quedar inmovilizada, una enorme aguja se clavó en su cuello. Sin embargo, al extraerla se dieron cuenta que no habían sacado ni una gota de sangre. Esto dejó atónitos a los científicos.

-No tiene sangre…- Exclamó intrigado el Dr. Mendel.

-Imposible. Intenten inyectarla, esta vez un poco más profundo…-

El pobre roedor dio un terrible gemido provocado por el intenso dolor que la aguja provocaba. Al extraerla notaron que, efectivamente, había existencia de sangre en el cuerpecito de aquel animal.

-Ya veo…- El profesor miraba hacia el techo nuevamente. Perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Parece que el esqueleto y, en general, los órganos, están protegidos por lo que parece ser una muy densa capa de piel…-Dijo el anciano al tiempo que caminaba hacia la ventana del laboratorio para observar las aves; aquellas aves que le provocaban una paz y placer inexplicable. Pero ahora, la intriga de éste nuevo descubrimiento no podía permitirle estar en paz. Algo nuevo estaba a punto de surgir en ese mundo. Podía sentirlo. Algo que estaba a punto de cambiar.

Pocos minutos después, un sonido de pasos apresurados irrumpió en aquel silencio. Un muchacho de apariencia descuidada, con una bata blanca y cabello revuelto se paseaba despistadamente por el laboratorio. Un joven Profesor Oak, quien se encontraba algo agitado por el esfuerzo que le costaba cada carrera de su casa al laboratorio, saludaba alegremente a sus compañeros de trabajo.

-aff…aff…aff…bien, ¿que tenemos hoy queridos colegas? – Terminó diciendo esto con una amplia sonrisa, ante el semblante confuso de los allí presentes…


End file.
